


You're my prey

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), King & Prince
Genre: Age Difference, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kaito has set his mind on seducing his much older Senpai.





	You're my prey

 

I see you standing at the bar, bored, the party not doing anything for you. I approach you with a gentle smile and you look a bit irritated, not expecting a Kouhai to talk to you this boldly. However, you stay friendly as I order a drink, my first official afterwork party in a private location of the agency just for members. 

 

I start to chat you up, nonsical things. I dressed up especially for this night, knowing you would be here. My white shirt is unbuttoned two buttons, and I'm wearing a black jacket. You look good in your all black outfit, tight jeans and a casual shirt, but you look good in anything. 

 

I don't feel shy talking to you, and you seem to acknowledge my boldness. My voice is sweet like honey, velvety, and I talk with my eyes mostly, trying to see if I can get to you. My words are full of praise for you and your work, and as we have the second drink, they are also full of admiration for your looks, and your muscles. I ask you about boxing and you tell me about it but I'm sure my subtle touches to your arm don't go unnoticed.

 

I slide off my stool, off to the dancefloor, chatting up bandmates. I feel your stare on my back and it feels good to have your attention. You're my prey, not the other way round.

 

I see a few other youngsters chatting you up but I know they don't stand a chance against me. I'm confident and I'll show you. 

 

I make sure you watch as I move to the music, and I also make sure you see when I leave towards the restrooms. I wait, betting everything on this one night.

 

You don't keep me waiting for long, showing up in the doorframe, leaning against it as I innocently wash my hands.

 

"Kaito-kun, is it?" You say, as if you didn't know 100%. Liar, you don't even blush. 

 

"Yes, Ueda-san" I turn and give you my brightest smile but my eyes are dark and my voice is low.

 

"First party?" You're never one of many words and tonight is no different when you take a few steps towards me and I shiver, but I feel daring.

 

"Yes, thanks to everyone," I say in polite language, and you grin.

 

"Drop the Keigo," you say, allowing me to enter a space I wasn't able to enter before, "if you want to hook up with me."

 

"Would it be alright to try?" I ask slyly.

 

"Didn't you already?"

 

"I like to know you're okay with it"

 

"I'm the senior here," you chuckle as I walk back toward a free stall, eyes never leaving yours, traveling up and down your body and you follow me. You're my prey.

 

"I'm okay with it," I whisper as my back hits the wall of the door and your hand smashes against it the next second.

 

"You're quite bold, you know that?" you whisper darkly into my ear and I grin, biting my lower lip and flutter my lashes. I know what effect it has.

 

You grab my chin and make me look up at you, and god knows how much I love to be treated like that. You stare into my eyes for a long time.

 

"Let's say I'll take you home, are you worth it?"

 

I lick my lips and open the door of the stall from behind my back, us tumbling inside and you grab me by the waist to make us from falling.

 

I don't say anything, just grab your belt and unbuckle it, looking at you for approval and you growl, and I take it as a yes as I'm about to show you why I'm worth it.

 

I like the noises you make, I like having the power like this as my hot tongue runs along your length, it jumped in my face and I welcomed it.

 

I go slow, let the fire burn and you grab my hair and make me suck harder, faster. I groan as I speed up, you tremble. I cling to your thighs, l want to taste you.

 

You let go and let out the sweetest sound as you come. I get up and smirk, licking my lips again. 

 

"Come on, then," you just say as you take my hand and lead us out of the stall, out of the club through the backdoor without being seen, into the night.


End file.
